Care Comes in Different Packages
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley and Tully share what they've received from home.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Yes, I have a cold and I wish I had Tully to cuddle with.**

 **Care Comes in Different Packages**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully had seen the mail sacks being delivered the day before and knew mail call would be in the morning. He stopped by the mail room first thing and was happy to discover a letter from home—more precisely, from his youngest sister—along with a package he'd been waiting for.**

 **As he turned to leave, the mail clerk asked, "Are you going to see Charley any time soon?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Going over there now."**

 **The clerk pointed to a large box. "Would you mind taking that to her?"**

 **Tully put the letter in his shirt pocket. "Wouldn't mind a bit." He picked up the box and grinned when he saw that it was from Charley's Aunt Emily.**

 **When Tully got to Charley's quarters he knocked and turned the door knob. The door opened easily and he stuck his head in. "Anyone home?"**

 **Charley was sitting crossed legged on the bed in her duck pajamas, her quilt wrapped around her shoulders, and a book in her hands. She looked up and said in a hoarse voice, "Come on in."**

 **Tully smiled as he entered and closed the door. He noticed her red nose and flushed cheeks, along with the used tissues surrounding her. "How are you feeling this morning?"**

 **Charley sniffled and shrugged as she set the book aside. "About the same I guess. Didn't get much sleep." She managed a small smile. "What have you got there?"**

 **Tully set the box and package on the bed and went to get the trash can. "The box is from your Aunt Emily and the other package is from me."**

 **He set the small can on the bed and she quickly gathered the used tissues to toss in it. Then she picked up the smaller package.**

 **After putting the trash can on the floor, Tully leaned down and kissed her forehead. Feeling the heat from her fever he asked, "When was the last time you took your temperature?"**

 **Charley looked up at him and replied, "'Bout a half hour ago. It was a hundred and two."**

 **She turned her head and coughed harshly. Tully winced at the sound that came from deep in her chest. He went to the table and pulled a flask out of one pocket and a jar of honey from the other before taking his jacket off. He glanced at Charley as he poured water into a kettle. "You going to open that?"**

 **Charley smiled as she carefully tore opened the package. Tully lit the single burner on the small camp stove and set the kettle on it to heat.**

 **Charley's voice cracked when she saw it was a brand new satchel. "Oh wow! Thank you, Tully!"**

 **He grinned as he busied himself getting a mug and spoon. "You're welcome. I thought that since you lost yours in Dietrich's camp, I'd get you a new one."**

 **Charley hugged the black satchel to her chest. "You're wonderful." She coughed again before she said, "Did you get any mail?"**

 **Tully poured honey in the mug and added a good amount of liquid from the flask. "Yeah. A letter from my sister Katy. Haven't read it yet though."**

 **Charley watched him pour warm water into the mug and stir it. "What are you making?"**

 **Tully picked up the mug and crossed the room to the bed. He sat down next to her and said, "This is what my mom used to give us kids when we had a bad cough and sore throat." He put the mug in her hands along with two aspirin. "Drink up."**

 **Charley tried to smell it, but her stuffy nose wouldn't cooperate. She took a sip of the warm liquid. Her eyes opened wide as she swallowed and felt the heat flow into her chest.**

 **Tully smiled. "Whiskey with honey. How's it taste?"**

 **Charley popped the aspirin in her mouth and took another drink. "It's good. Kinda warms me up from the inside." She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. "Read me your letter."**

 **Tully took it from his shirt pocket and opened it. His sister had nice handwriting for a twelve-year-old. He read,**

" _ **Dear Brother,**_

 _ **Mom has sent me to Camp Heepwah for two weeks. This is the first time I've been to a sleep away camp. It's not too bad. I've been here a week so far and we've been swimming, canoeing, hiking, riding horses, singing around the campfire. You get the idea. They have also been teaching us archery. Not crazy about that. The bowstring keeps hitting my arm and it stings. The cabins are okay. There's six bunkbeds, so that makes it twelve to a cabin, and we sit up at night talking and laughing until the councilors tell us to go to sleep. Only bad part is Cindy snores. I definitely don't like the food—powdered eggs, powdered milk, powdered soup mix. I swear they must have powered everything! It makes me wonder what they feed the troops in North Africa. Anyway, I have to go now. We're going to hike up to a waterfall and go swimming this afternoon and I want to get this in the mail. Oh, by the way, 'Heepwah' means 'all things good' in Huron. Say 'HI' to the guys and Charley for me. Miss you!**_

 _ **Love, Katy"**_

 **Charley finished her drink and handed the mug to Tully. She grabbed a tissue in time to cover a sneeze and then blew her nose. "Sounds like she's having a good time at camp." She pointed to the mug and asked, "Can I have another one of those?"**

 **Tully smiled as he stood up and went to mix another drink. "Yeah. I'm not surprised. Katy makes friends easily. Now, let's see what your Aunt Emily sent."**

 **Charley untied the string and removed the brown wrapping paper. She opened the box and grinned. "I love my Aunt Em." Inside there was two large, fluffy towels, a pillow, and five cans of chicken noodle soup. "My favorite. Although, her homemade soup is so much better." Charley pulled out socks, a pair of fuzzy slippers, which she immediately put on, and a pair of pajamas with teddy bears on them. She pulled out a box and set it aside when she saw a wrapped bundle with Tully's name on it. "This is for you."**

 **He smiled as he sat down and handed the mug to Charley. He opened the package and found a stack of comic books and a note that read,**

" _ **Tully,**_

 _ **The children in the neighborhood collected these comic books for you and your friends. I do hope you enjoy them.**_

 _ **All the best, Emily"**_

 **Tully said, "They didn't have to do this."**

 **Charley took a drink and smiled, "And that is precisely why they did it." She opened the box she'd side aside. "Cookies!"**

 **Tully took one of the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. "They smell great." He took a bite. "They taste even better."**

 **Charley checked the box for more 'goodies' and found books, soap, toothpaste, and few other sundries, along with a letter at the bottom. She read aloud,**

" _ **My dearest niece,**_

 _ **I must say, I had fun putting this care package together. In all these years I've never thought to do it. I also made one for your father. I hope you enjoy the things I've sent, or at least find them useful.**_

 _ **The weather so far this summer has been sunny and warm, but not as hot as last year—thank goodness! I am watching the neighborhood children play as I sit on the front porch swing writing this. They remind me of you when you were little. It doesn't seem very long ago. You were such a tomboy.**_

 _ **Your Great Aunt Dorothy has been in and out of the hospital twice in the past month. The doctors run their tests and adjust her medication, but for the most part it's just plain old age. After all she is 94 years old. She swears she's going to make it to 100. The rest of the family is doing well. Your Cousin Bill graduated from high school and is looking forward to college in the fall. It's hard to believe he's already 18 years old.**_

 _ **How is Tully doing? I was concerned when you told me he'd been shot in the leg. I know you don't tell me everything that happens, but I'm sure you haven't gone unscathed out there. You are a dear to not want me to worry, but I am an adult and I know about war. Don't be afraid to tell me the bad things along with the good. I am so very proud of you.**_

 _ **All right, I must finish this off. My ride to the post office will be here soon. Sometimes I wish I'd learned to drive.**_

 _ **I love and miss you greatly. Be careful. Aunt Em"**_

 **Charley sighed as she set the letter aside and downed the last of her whiskey and honey drink. "I don't know what I would've done if Aunt Em hadn't been there when I was growing up. She moved in after Mom died and never left. She moved all around the country with us."**

 **Tully took the empty mug and set it on the floor. "She's an amazing woman. Kinda like my mom."**

 **Charley looked at him and smiled. "Yes she is. Can I have another drink?"**

 **Tully saw the glassy look in her eyes and grinned. "I think you've had enough for now." He took his boots off and put the new pillow against the wall. "Okay, it's time you took a nap."**

 **Charley blinked and yawned. "Not sleepy."**

 **Tully got comfortable with his back against the pillow and pulled his feet up onto the bed. "Yes you are." He held his arm out. "Come here."**

 **Charley moved into his embrace and cuddled up against him. "Mmmm, you're warm." He gently pushed her head down on his shoulder. She sighed as she closed her eyes and mumbled, "Tully, teach me to drive."**

 **He chuckled, "Not today."**

" **Tomorrow?"**

" **We'll see."**

 **Charley's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Tully kissed the top of her head, then looked through the comic books and chose a** _ **Superman**_ **. He snagged another cookie and settled back. Right then he had everything he could ever want.**


End file.
